onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zunesha
| residence = New World | age = Over 1000 }} Zunisha is an enormous elephant that wanders the New World and carries the island of Zou on its back. Appearance Zunisha has the appearance of a massive elephant, comparable to an island in sheer scale; his legs are disproportionately and extremely long, such that he can walk on the sea floor while the rest of its body remains above the water. He has extremely long tusks almost as long as his trunk However, he has comparatively small eyes which have sunken deep into their sockets, being barely visible at most times and giving the impression that it has no eyes at all. His skin is heavily wrinkled, reflecting his old age, and his ears are tattered and frayed at the edges. Personality Zunisha does not mind carrying a civilization on his back, and in fact cares greatly about the Mink Tribe, demonstrated when he warned Monkey D. Luffy and Kozuki Momonosuke that they would all be in danger if he fell. Relationships Mink Tribe Zunisha has a commensal relationship with the Mink Tribe and the island of Zou; twice per day, he showers himself with seawater, which helps the minks acquire food in the form of fish and water via a filtration system, causing them to consider it a blessing. When Jack and his fleet were attacking it, Zunisha worried about the minks dying if he were to fall into the sea and begged Kozuki Momonosuke to allow it to fight before this happened. Enemies Jack During his second attack on Zou, Jack decided to slaughter the minks by bringing down Zunisha. He planned to force the elephant to his knees in order to reach his head and kill him in sadistic ways; however, Zunisha was determined to protect the minks, and with Momonosuke's permission, he annihilated Jack's fleet with one swing of his trunk. Abilities and Powers Due to his gigantic size, Zunisha can carry a whole island on his back and walk in the New World sea for an entire millennium. He has immense longevity, having lived for at least a thousand years. He can suck up and expel massive amounts of sea water, and with it lots of fish, using his trunk. With a single swing of his trunk, it can wipe out entire fleets of ships. Those who can speak to Zunisha can also see through his eyes, giving them a great range of detailed vision. However, due to having lived for so long, he is not very durable, so his weak and aged skin can be heavily damaged by concentrated cannonfire. History Past In the ancient past, Zunisha was sentenced to walk the seas for eternity and only act upon being ordered to do so for committing an unspecified crime. Since then, he has wandered the sea of the New World and lived for centuries carrying the Mink Tribe and the other lifeforms on Zou. 17 days before the Straw Hat Pirates landed on Zou, Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded Zou. His presence was felt by Zunisha, who roared in pain. Zou Arc Jack and his men returned to Zou, with Jack intending to kill Zunisha. As Jack and his fleet's attack commenced, Zunisha began shaking and crying out. As Jack's fleet heavily damaged one of his legs, Zunisha begged Kozuki Momonosuke to give him permission to fight back. After Kozuki Momonosuke explained Zunisha's past and how he could not act without permission, he ordered him to drive Jack away, prompting Zunisha to wipe out Jack's fleet with a powerful swing of his trunk before resuming its walk. With Jack defeated, Tony Tony Chopper treated Zunisha's injured leg alongside Miyagi and many other minks. Major Battles *Zunisha vs. Beasts Pirates Trivia *Zunisha is the oldest living creature introduced in the series, with his lifetime predating even the Void Century. *Given the fact that Zunisha can stand in the middle of the sea, it is highly probable its design was also based on the painting The Elephants by the surrealist painter Salvador Dalí. The Elephants are notorious for being quite gigantic elephants with buildings on their back and extremely long legs similar to those of the animals on Long Ring Long Land. *Zunisha may be based on the "World Elephant" Hindu concept, which is that a turtle supports elephants which carry the whole world on their backs - this could explain why Zunisha can roam around the sea. *The kanji 象主 means "elephant lord". *"Zunisha" as a word may stem from "Ganesha", the elephant-headed Hindu deity. References Site Navigation fr:Zunesha it:Zunisha ru:Зунеша Category:Animals Category:New World Characters Category:Zou Characters